


First Date

by onceuponanovel



Series: Dashing Through the Snow [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Rumitch, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day, dashing through the snow verse, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponanovel/pseuds/onceuponanovel
Summary: (Tumblr drabble prompt for Rumitch #24 of “You’re the only one I trust to do this” verse of my choice or new one – selecting Dashing Through the Snow verse since it is a favorite)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookwormchocaholic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/gifts).



Stepping foot into Marco’s restaurant, the aroma of garlic bread and marinara was enough to make Ruby’s stomach grumble. Yikes, she didn’t need that. Not on a date, especially since this was by all technicalities her first date with Hayden.  
It was a nice choice selecting what had been dubbed the most romantic day of the year for their first date as too…well played, she thought when he called her without any prompting from his daughter Elsa. This more than made up for Hayden neglecting to call her over the Christmas holiday as well as with a few brownie points to spare. He did deserve that.  
“This is nice,” she whispered to him, her hand in the crook of his arm, as they waited to be seated. “I’m surprised you got a table on such short notice.”  
“A man could take offense to that,” she caught a wink from him out of the corner of her eye. He was plotting something.  
Her attention diverted with Marco approached them with a bright smile and his winning personality, “Ah, yes, party of two,” the man selected two menu’s and waved them on. “This way.”  
Confused when Marco started leading them away from the other couples, leaning in towards Hayden, “What is going on?” she tried not to think the worst as truly it shouldn’t matter where they were seated so long as they were together. Still this was a first date and this obsessive compulsion to make everything memorable and perfect clouded her thinking. “Where are we going?”  
“You’ll see,” was all Hayden mumbled in reply as Marco disappeared towards the back.  
Okay, trust him, Ruby cautioned herself. Quietly she followed the men till they reached a table in the back. Out of the hustle and bustle of the crowd, a quaint little spot beautifully decorated table with only two chairs sitting opposite sides of the table.  
Marco laid the menus on top of the plates before taking a step back, “Now, you two should not be disturbed. I’ll be back in a moment to take your orders,” then left the couple to themselves.  
“I can’t believe you did this…for me,” Ruby was ready to correct herself, but Hayden cut her off.  
Taking a hand and entwining their fingers looking down to their hands, “I like you, no more than that, I told you I wasn’t good with this…shit, but I’m trying. Ruby,” he paused for a moment as if searching for the right words, when he met her gaze again, “You’re the only one I trust to do this…dating, spending time with Elsa kinda thing…I’m just…I’m not used to trusting someone so easily.”  
Reaching up to bridge the gap between them with a quick kiss, as she parted still close enough to steal another kiss if either desired. Her first instinct was to utter these three little words I love you, she hoped one day she could, but for now, “I trust you too,” was enough for her.


End file.
